subidón de azúcar
by Nina239
Summary: ¿nunca se han preguntado que pasaría si a raven le diera un subidón de azúcar? ¿qué locuras haría? Y hoy yo les traigo la respuesta a esas preguntas {mira mi perfil}


**¡Hola! Soy Ámbar y os traigo un one-shot de mucho humor y un poco de romance (bbrae 4ever). Bueno, ¿nunca se han preguntado que pasaría si a raven le diera un subidón de azúcar? ¿qué locuras haría? Y hoy yo les traigo la respuesta a esas preguntas...aunque raven me quedó un poco OC...¡pero me da igual! jajajajajajaja xD Bueno, dejemos de lado mi locura y demos comienzo a este fic que os hará caeros de la silla!**

**Los teen titans tienen 16 años aquí.**

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen; si fuera así chico bestia y raven ya se hubieran besado en la primera temporada xD**

/EN EL SALÓN DE LA TORRE T/ 06:30 AM

Podemos ver a robin tomando un café junto a raven, la cual tomaba su tipico té de hiervas. El silencio inundaba la torre, los titanes restantes estaban en sus habitaciones durmiendo como bebés. Una pregunta inundó la mente del petirrojo al observar a sus amiga, ella siempre bebía té...¿por qué?...

Rb: oye raven...-la llamó sin dejar de beber

Rv: si? -dijo ella con su monotona voz

Rb: ¿por qué bebes siempre té? ¿no hay otra cosa que te guste?

Rv: -se sonroja un poco, y se nota porque no traía su capa- bueno...hay algo que me encantaba de niña...pero nunca me dejaron volver a tomarlo despues...del "incidente" -dijo ella un poco apenada, pero sin abandonar su tono de voz

Rb: bueno...-hace una ligera pausa- ¿y qué es? si te controlas...yo te dejaría tomarlo...

Rv: enserio? -el tono ilusionado de voz en raven, así como su sonrisa soñadora de oreja a oreja, no pasó desapercibido por el joven

Rb: _*si que está contenta...a lo mejor_ _si toma eso que le gusta tanto...deje de ser tan fría*_ claro!...¿que es?

Rv: pues...es...

/EN EL SALÓN DE LA TORRE T/ 06: 40 AM

Se pude ver a robin escondido tras el sofá del salón y a raven correr por toda la sala, gritando incoherencias y comiendo...¿una bolsa de azucar? o.O

Rb: si llego a saber que era este el motivo por el cual no te dajaban comer azúcar...¡NO TE DABA PERMISO!

Rv: ¡pues ahora te fastidias! -dice sacandola la lengua- jajajajajajajajajaja -se reía como loca

Rb: ¿¡como les explico a los demás que he hecho que a raven...le de un subidón de azúcar?! ¡!en diez minutos! -gritaba el lider, aún escondido

Rv: en el templo decían que el azúcar me hacía como el alcohol a la gente normal...¡tecnicamente me has emborrachado! jajajajajaja -seguía riendo la chica

Rb: mmmm..._*solo los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad...y raven dice que, tecnicamente, está borracha...no sé porqué pero esto va a ser muy divertido*_ -pensaba el lider; luego de unos minutos escondido, el chico alcanzó a oir pasos acercarse al salón- oh no -dijo antes de oir como la puerta se abría y un "¿¡qué pasa aquí?!" de la boca de sus amigos; el chico salió de su escondite y fue junto a los titanes- chicos! huyan! -dijo antes de llevarse a los chicos a fuera del salón

Cy: robin! ¿¡qué la pasa a raven?!

Sf: si amigo robin...¿le sucede algo a nuestra amiga?

Cb: ¿¡se volvió loca o qué?!

Rb: estabamos hablando hace 10 minutos, yo le pregunté porqué tomaba siempre té; ella dijo que había algo que le encantaba tomar de niña...yo le dejé tomarlo...resultó ser azúcar...en 9 minutos se tomó unas 20 bolsas de azúcar y luego se puso a correr, gritar y reir como loca...dice que, tecnicamente, está borracha de azúcar...y dudo que se le pase rápido...

Cb: osea...¿que tenemos a una raven a la que le ha dado un subidón de azúcar? o.O

Rb: eso temo

Cy: viejo! eso debe de ser fantastico! imaginatelo! raven riendo, corriendo, jugando videojuegos...¡tiene que ser fantastico!

Rb: si tu lo dices...-al segundo entran al salón y...

/HABITACIÓN DE STARFIRE/ 11: 54 AM

Rb: con que sería fantastico...¿no,cyborg?

Cy: viejo...¿como iba a saber yo que raven tendría taques de ira?

Sf: amigos...-los llamó la chica

Rb y Cy: si?

Sf: ¿donde está nuestro amigo chico bestia?

Rb: O.O ¿no pensais que este...

Sf, Rb y Cy: ¡CON RAVEN! -acto seguido, todos se dirigieron al salón de la torre...

/BORDE DE LA ISLA DE LA TORRE T {yo: donde las rocas}/ 11:55 AM

Podemos ver a chico bestia nadando en el mar mientras se rie...junto a él se puede ver a raven...riendose y jugando con el agua...luego de un rato salen del agua...y se quedan viendo...

Cb: _*que sexy se ve rae con ese bañador* _-piensa el chico (mientras babea) mirando a la chica, la cual lleva un bañador de dos pieza muy ajustado de color morado oscuro con puntitos blancos

Rv: _*se nota que tanta pelea le ha hacho bien...es tan fuerte...y sexy*_ -piensa la chica (babeando) mientras mira al joven que lleva un bañador de color negros con dibujos blancos...luego de unos segundos ella reacciona...como lo haría un borracho- jijijijijijijijiji -se rie dulcemente, mientras se acerca más a chico bestia (el cual estaba más rojo que verde) - te ves muy bien así -dice dulcemente, pero con un toque de picardía- ¿me guardas un secreto? -dice ella, como respuesta el chico asiente- hay un chico que me gusta jijijijiji -en ese momento el corazón del joven se rompió en mil pedazos- ¿como crees que reaccionaría él si yo lo besara? jijijiji -seguía hablando la chica, indiferente a el dolor que en ese momento sentía el chico

Cb: -aguantando el llanto y sonando feliz- creo que respondería al beso...pero si no siente lo mismo...te apartaría...

Rv: ok ^.^ jijijiji pues comprobemos tu teoría jijiji -dice ella acercandose más al joven

Cb: ¿a que te refieres con "comprobemos"? -dice él si percatarse de la poca distancia que separaba su cara de la de raven

Rv: voy a besar al chico que me gusta y así saber si el me quiere -dice acercando su rostro un poco más al del joven (el cual sigue sin enterarse de lo que pasa ¬¬)

Cb: oh...-suelta él simplemente...luego de un segundo, él nota unos brazos que le rodean el cuello y luego nota una presión en sus labios...y es ahí cuando ve que raven lo está besando...sus mejillas se tornan de un color carmesí...él responde al beso, luego de un segundo sus lenguas comienzan a explorar la boca del otro...

/EN EL SALON DE LA TORRE T/ 12:01 PM

Podemos ver a starfire, robin y cyborg ordenando el desastre que ocasionó la chica "borracha"...

Rb: ¿donde esta ra...

Rv: -entrando por la puerta corriendo- jajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajaja xD -el poco orden que había en el salón se fue al traste

Cy: oh porras! gggrrrr ¡robin! ¡trae las cuerdas!

Rb: ok -coge unas cuerdas y se las da al robot- ¿que vas a hacer?

Cy: algo -dice con el ceño fruncido, al segundo ata a raven a una silla- ya está -y es ahí cuando aparece CB

Cb: ¿que me perdí? -dice al ver a la chica atada a una silla

Rb: así estará quieta

Rv: ¡sueltenme! ¡quiero a mi abogado! ¡tengo derecho a un abogado! ¡que alguien me traiga azucar! -grita como loca mientras se intenta soltar de las cuerdas

Sf: amiga...solo queremos ayudar

Rv: ¡me ayudaría comer algo! -sigue gritando como loca

Cy: ¿y que quieres comer?

Rv: ¡a mi novio! -grita ella, ocasionando un "¿¡que?!" por parte de los titanes (menos CB)- ¿tan raro es?

Rb: ¿quien es tu novio?

Rv: ¡si me destais os lo demuestro!

Sf: claro! -la desata, raven se levanta y sonrie de oreja a oreja- ¿quien es?

Rv: mirad -sonrie, se acerca a CB,lo abraza por el cuello y lo besa; él abraza a la chica por la cintura y responde el beso; los otros tiene una cara así: O.O

Cy: ¡SSSSSSÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! ¡ya puedes pagarme robin! ¡te dige que acabarían juntos! ¡acabo de ganar 200 euros! -el lider, resignado, le da 200 euros

Cb: ¿hicieron una apuesta...

Rv: ...sobre nosotros?! ò.ó

Cy y Rb: ¡LO SENTIMOS! -salen corriendo mientras raven los persigue

Sf: oye amigo chico bestia...

Cb: si?

Sf: ¿cuando se le pasará esto a nuestra amiga? -dice preocupada, y como respuesta solo recibe la risa del joven- ¿por qué te ries?

Cb: se le pasó hace como una hora jejeje

Sf: O.O ¿¡que?! ¿¡y por que no nos lo dijo?!

Cb: -se encoge de hombros- aprovechando la ocasión...supongo...-se va

Sf: arovechando la ocasión?...si raven hizo eso para conseguir novio...¿me funcionará a mi con robin?...mmmmm...-se va

FIN?

**Espero que les haya gustado jejejeje sé que no le puse mucho humor pero hize lo que pude jejeje Nos vemos!**

**-nina239 **


End file.
